A transducer produces a standardized output in accordance with prescribed protocols, regardless of the medium (e.g., optical fiber or electrical conductor) through which the data is transmitted or received. A transducer typically plugs into a motherboard or circuit card in a computer (e.g., personal computer, workstation, mainframe or server) or a peripheral device (e.g., a mass storage device) and is electrically connected to other integrated circuits by conventional metallic printed circuit board traces. Jumper cables transmit data between different computers, between a computer and one or more penpheral devices, and between printed circuit boards inside the computers or peripheral devices. Data may be transferred using a variety of jumper cable technologies, including multimode optical fiber cables, single mode optical fiber cables, and copper cables (e.g., twinax and coax copper cables). Transducers transition between the transfer media of the jumper cables and the electronic data transfer protocols of the integrated circuits inside the computers and peripheral devices. For example, an opto-electronic transceiver module provides bi-directional transmission of data between the electrical interface of an integrated circuit and an optical data link (e.g., a fiber optic jumper cable). The module receives electrically encoded data signals, converts these signals into optical signals and transmits them over the optical data link. The module also receives optically encoded data signals, converts these signals into electrical signals and transmits them to the electrical interface. As used herein, the term “transducer” refers to a transducer that supports one-way communication and to a transducer (or “transceiver”) that supports two-way (or bi-directional) communication.